Under the Full Moon
by HariSan712
Summary: Senji has been in love with his best friend, Tetsuya, for as long as he can remember. Now with their final year of school approaching, will he be able to proclaim his true feelings? Warning: Contains Yaoi/Smut


Under the Full Moon...

"Senji-san,please,wait!" Rain kept falling behind Senji as he ran from his friend Tetsuya. He had just confessed his love to him and by the way Tetsuya didn't say anything, he knew he was rejected. He kept running from Tetsuya's voice,hoping to never have to face his humiliation again. Senji looked once more behind his back but this time he saw no one chasing him. The rain had started to really pour down on him, so he took shelter at an abandoned building. As he sat on the floor and curled into a ball, he replayed the day in his mind...

_"Isn't this great Senji-san? We get to spend another year together!" Senji smiled up at his friend. They had known each for years, dating back to their infant-hood. It was the last day of Goldenweek, meaning that they would be starting their third and final year of highschool together. Ever since they were young, they loved to spend time together. Tetsuya had grown to be an outgoing, tall, polite young man while Senji turned into the short, lanky one who's green eyes were always hidden beneath his messy brown hair and glasses. Tetsuya preferred playing sports while Senji was the academic one who always studied to be perfect. Despite their major differences, the both were inseperable, spending every weekend sleeping over at one another's house. Senji discovered his feelings for his friend when they started middle school. Instead of endangering their perfect relationship, he kept his feelings to himself, never once bringing them up. As they walked toward the park, Senji couldn't help but look at the couples holding hands and laughing together. His heart gave a little pulse as he imagined himself with Tetsuya. Would he be able to laugh with him like that someday? Be able to hold hands with the one he truly loved? He looked up at his friend who was also looking at the couple. Tetsuya looked down and smiled, "Maybe this year we'll both be able to find girlfriends huh Senji-san?" Senji's smile faltered for a bit but he caught himself and nodded, "I'm sure that at least you will. So, where do you want to go now?" They kept on walking,mostly to past the time. It was getting late and neither boy wanted to get home late, so they walked in the alleyways to save time. Senji kept glancing behind, making sure no one was following. He never really liked going through alleyways but if it was with Tetsuya, he could manage. Tetsuya noticed his friends anxiousness and held out his hand,"Senji-san, if it makes you feel better, you can hold my hand." It was lucky for Senji that it was so dark because his face had turned scarlett. He gently put his hand in Tetusya's and kept walking with a faint smile on his face. They just kept walking and talking together, not really paying attention to the ground. Senji was about to respond to Tetsuya when his shoe got caught on a chain. Senji tripped and since he was holding Tetsuya's hand, accidently took his friend down with him. When they hit the ground, Senji ended up being under Tetsuya with his face only inches away. Tetsuya looked at Senji in a worried way, "Are you okay Senji-san! Are you hurt anywhere?" Senji's heart raced as he saw the position they were in. Thunder was heard from above, perhaps making fun of how loud his heart was. Finally deciding he should pursue his heart, he pushed himself up and kissed Tetsuya with passion. He pulled away and looked down, "Tetsuya,you should know, I'm in love with you. I've loved you since we were kids. So please,won't you love me too?" Senji looked into his friend's face and saw only shock. Senji looked back down so that Tetsuya wouldn't see the tears streaming down his face, "I see,so it ends this way..." Senji pushed Tetsuya off and started to run..._

Senji kept crying as he sat alone. The chill of his wet clothes were nothing compared to the ache he felt in his chest. Even though he knew this would most likely happen, he felt no regret about telling Tetsuya. With any luck,Senji could covince his parents to let him study abroad. His grades were good enough, but he wasn't sure he could survive being so far away from Tetsuya. As he stood to get out and go home, he heard the door open and footsteps entering. "Senji-san!Are you here!" Senji froze. He was hoping not to see him. "Senji-san! Answer me!" Senji hid in a small hole, trying to get away from Tetsuya so they could avoid an akward moment. He heard Tetsuya walking around, pushing boxes, trying to find him. He heard Tetsuya coming closer and closer until finally, the box that Senji was next to was lifted to reveal him. Tetsuya was drenching wet but the expression on his face was one of relief. "Senji-san,are you alright?" Senji stared, unable to decide what to do. Tetsuya picked up Senji and embraced him. Now Senji was really confused. He struggled to get out of Tetsuya's grip but Tetsuya only hugged him harder. "Don't even think about it Senji-san. You're not going to leave me again." Then he did something Senji never expected. Tetsuya pulled Senji's head back and kissed him lustfully. Senji was surprised at the sudden intrusion but shook it off and kissed back. It was just them, alone in the dark building. Tetsuya gently lowered Senji to the ground and started to nibble on his neck. Senji gasped and looked at Tetsuya, "Wha-what are you doing?" Tetsuya smiled and bit his neck. Senji shuddered at the sensation and let out a groan, "Tetsuya..." "Did you really think I wouldn't punish you a bit for running out on me?" He slipped his hand into the younger man's pants and started to stroke his member lightly. Senji's hips bucked at the sudden touch and his body grew hot. Tetsuya kept teasing Senji, stroking him to near climax before squeezing him as to prevent Senji from cumming.

"Tet-Tetsuya, please!" Tetsuya only responded by biting Senji's ear until it turned red. Finally, Tetsuya removed all of Senji's clothes, leaving him naked on the cold concrete. Senji shivered at the humiliating position he was in. Tetsuya took off his shirt and unzipped his pants. Senji stared at Tetsuya's member and gaped at it. His friend had grown alot since they were young enough to bathe together. He was having trouble imagining his friend's cock fitting inside of him. Tetsuya smiled at him and led Senji's head toward his pelvis. "Senji-san,would you mind..." Senji was confused for a minute until he got what Tetsuya meant. He lowered his head closer to it and opened his mouth. He took most of Tetsuya into his mouth and started to suck tenderly. Tetsuya moaned at the feeling and couldn't help but push his dick more into Senji's throat. Senji was able to accomodate the extra intrusion and eagerly licked Tetsuya's pre-cum. Without warning, Tetsuya yanked Senji away and flipped him onto his knees. Senji knew what was coming and braced for the pain. Tetsuya positioned himself at Senji's entrance and pushed himself inside slowly. Senji's back arched at the pain and he tried to get away, but Tetsuya grabbed his hips to prevent him from moving away. "It's okay Senji-san, I'm already half in." Senji didn't want to know that there was still more that had to enter him. He was gasping for air from the pain of it. Tetsuya waited until Senji's breathing returned to normal before he pushed one last time. Senji moaned at the sudden pleasure that overcame him. He'd never felt so complete as he did then. "Senji-san, I'm going to start moving, is that okay?" Senji nodded slowly and moaned when Tetsuya moved against his insides. It started out slow so that Senji could get used to it, but as soon as Senji moved himself against Tetsuya, the pace quickened. They met each other stroke for stroke. Senji felt the heat building up inside, increasing the sensation of Tetsuya inside him. He was coming close to climax until Tetsuya pulled out of him. Senji looked back at his friend with tears in his eyes. He was growing frustrated with not being allowed to cum. "Please Tetsuya,I need you..." "You want me to get in you again?" Senji nodded. "I did say you were being punished. You didn't even give me a chance to respond to you back there. So..." Tetsuya lied down and smirked at Senji, "If you really want it, put it in yourself." Senji's red face was entirely visible to Tetsuya because of the moon's rays. Tetsuya smiled and beckoned Senji to him. Senji hesitantly crawled to Tetsuya and straddled him. He lifted himself to the top of Tetsuya's member and slowly impaled himself on it. Tetsuya watched as Senji moved up and down his shaft. He couldn't help but marvel at the sight in front of him. Even in his fantasies, he could never imagine Senji making the lust filled faces as he was doing now. Senji moaned every time he manuvered himself up and down. He kept a quick pace, wanting to cum before the opportunity was taken from him. Tetsuya, however, had no intention of stopping his friend. His own heat was building up and he started to help his friend by thrusting upwards. On one particular deep thrust, Senji gasped and shivered in ecstasy. It seemed Tetsuya had found a sensitive spot. Smirking, Tetsuya probed that spot again, silently chuckling at the sexiness of his lover's face. Senji knees started to tremble, unable to support himself much longer. Tetsuya noticed the sudden change and held Senji's hips firm. Senji looked confused until, finally, he understood as Tetsuya thrusted faster, doing all the work. "Tet-Tesuya, I can't..." Tetsuya smiled, understanding how close his friend was. With one final thrust, Senji cried out his pleasure, unable to silence his moans and pants. Tetsuya came a minute later and held Senji until his spasms stopped. They breathed quickly, unable to control their post orgasm spasms. Tetsuya stroked Senji's hair, loving every time he shuddered at his touch. Senji just accepted the loving touches, wishing that this moment would last forever...

"Wait a minute. Does this mean we're... sex-buddies now?" Senji walked alongside Tetsuya, trying to absorb what had just taken place. "Well, no." He lowered his head next to Senji's ear, "I prefer saying we're lovers." Senji blushed and pushed his friend away, "Would you quit saying such embarrassing things?" Tetsuya laughed and pulled him closer. Senji smiled and held his hand against Tetsuya's. Their fingers intertwined, a sign of their love being unseperable. And as they walked home to a pair of worried parents, they couldn't help but be hopeful of the future. A future that would be full of love, just like the moon was that night...


End file.
